Bathing
by Eigee
Summary: "Toothless no like bathing!" You heard it Hiccup. Read and review, please! :D


**A/N: Hey, hi again guys! This is just a little one shot I thought of long ago but was to lazy to finish :P I stumbled across it and I thought it was too funny for it not to be finished, and voila, you're served with a HTTYD fic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would want to, I do not own HTTYD. **

* * *

Bathing

" Mornin' Astrid" said an annoyingly energetic Hiccup one day, as he walked carrying two buckets with him, one in each hand. She looked back with a slightly irritated expression, it always got the best from her when she came across Hiccup who'd be bright and early every single day to do Thor-knows-what with his dragon, Toothless. The gods know it was beyond Astrid to understand how Hiccup worked –and how he managed to always be so… cordial, so Hiccup.

"Where are you taking those?" She responded a bit cranky -not a morning person, that Astrid Hofferson.

"What? These? Oh, um… I'm gonna bathe Toothless." Said Hiccup flushing a little when he hesitatingly answered; one thing was coming up with things to do with Toothless and other was to actually say them out loud. It sounded kind of stupid.

"I've always gotten the impression dragons didn't need to bathe." Astrid said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"So did I, but he always manages to mess my house up, not to mention Gobber's shop." Hiccup insisted. "And my sketches… Well, see ya later." And with that Hiccup carried on to the cove, now a common rendezvous point for Astrid, too. She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Toothless is SO not gonna like the idea."

* * *

"Hey buddy." I greeted Toothless, he sprinted towards me excitedly and knocked me down before licking me.

"Yeah, nice to see you, too." Toothless growled, nodding his head. It didn't take long before he registered the pair of unknown objects I carried with me; he sniffled on them suspiciously and then he looked at me narrowing his eyes suspecting I'm up to something –like that's any news.

"They're buckets, nothing out of the ordinary. Just like the baskets I use for your fish, just that they're smaller and wooden-made." I said smiling. Toothless shrugged it off, if it isn't anything concerning flying or fish he doesn't really care what new objects I bring to the cove every other day. I sighed secretly relieved he didn't pay attention. Who knows, maybe Astrid's right and dragons don't like to be bathed. But I guess that's just another occupational hazard from being a dragon trainer on the training still; the risk I'll be the one bathed instead.

Toothless was just about getting comfortable under his favorite tree when he saw me pulling out a small brush and a thick stone-looking yellow soap. He raised one of his ears in curiosity while he purred a question to me. I filled the buckets with cold water from the lake and walked towards him.

"Right buddy, today I'll get you bathed." Next thing I know, I'm chasing after Toothless.

"Come here, you useless reptile! Toothless, come here right now! Don't make me soak you!" I didn't really pretend to soak him, but my oh-so-inconvenient "leg" made me trip actually splashing Toothless. The gods know that was a mistake.

"Uh oh…" Toothless groaned annoyed but then spotted the other remaining bucket, still full lying by the roots of Toothless' tree. He looked at me back with a devious hint in his toxic green eyes.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said rushing to get the bucket. I think the day I run faster than Toothless the world's pretty much gonna end.

SPLASH! Yes he did. I instantly get a cold feeling rushing up and down my spine, trembling to every insignificant breeze. It is a Viking knowledge that the thinner one is, the easier he gets cold; not to mention when he's soaking wet.

"Toothless!" I whined. Toothless hissed a draconic laugh, then kept quiet and gave me his toothless smile. "Don't smile at me like that; I'm now immune to your toothlessness." I teased. And what did that give me? Toothless took a gulp of water and spat it on my face. I coughed, it was too much water. I intended to get revenge by doing the same, but my spit didn't go very far. Actually I just managed to get me wetter, if that was still possible.

Toothless laughed when I went to sit by the lake shore, I was dripping. He licked my face in a comradeship gesture.

"Ugh… Thanks buddy, I love you, too." I said a little disgusted. Toothless positively detected this because he then proceeded to shove me into the water, as if saying, 'Well then, clean my drool up.'

"Toothless!" I exclaimed, he gave me the toothless smile again. Who was I fooling? I couldn't put up with serious Hiccup any longer, so I just laughed out loud.

"You overgrown lizard." Toothless offered me his snout to help me out of the water. After he got me out he went to pick up the buckets, the brush and the soap to drop them in front of him. He sniffed on them not very pleased and then he shot a fireball on them. I jumped a little surprised; that look on his face said everything "Toothless no like bathing". I'm smart enough to get that.

"Okay, okay, you win. Come on, let's go home. I'll get changed and maybe we can have a ride later, how's that?" Toothless purred in delight as we went out of the cove, leaving the remains of my bathing instruments steaming their last wills.

* * *

Astrid was about to put the saddle to her Nadder, Firefly, when she saw that pair coming into town. Toothless hissing a laugh and Hiccup dripping, soaking wet. Astrid suppressed a laugh with her hand and waited until they both approached her and her dragon. She registered Hiccup from head to toe and then threw him her signature "I told you so" look.

"What happened, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, clearly enjoying this. Hiccup looked at her with a stare that resembled Toothless' when he's trying to sympathize. 'At least, he looks adorable.' She thought.

"Toothless didn't like the bathing idea." At this statement, Toothless sniffed.

"I told him, Toothless. But he wouldn't listen." Astrid complained. Toothless then proceeded to narrowly stare at Hiccup, meaning "You should listen to Astrid more often!"

"Come on, Toothless. Let's go home." Hiccup said, resigned. He deserved the laugh at him. Before Toothless and him were too far, Astrid shouted.

"I'll race you later!"

"It's a deal!" Hiccup grinned from afar.

"I was talking to Toothless!" She responded, Hiccup pouted, not amused. But Toothless on the other hand smiled toothlessly. From the distance Hiccup heard Astrid giggling. "Just kidding! I'll race you both."

"No fair, Toothless. She likes you better and I'm her boyfriend!" Toothless laughed, Astrid did too, apparently. This made Hiccup blush fiercely.

"See you later!" Hiccup waved a little embarrassed, and with that he went home.

When he arrived, he found his dad, who gave him a perplexed look.

"What happened, Hiccup?" Knowing the drill already, he answered with no delay.

"I tried to bathe Toothless." Stoic looked at the dragon, who smiled toothlessly again.

He let go of a booming laughter and said "But I always thought that—

"Yeah, dragons don't like to be bathed."

* * *

**a/n: Hope you found it entretaining! Review please! :D **


End file.
